22 Lutego 2002
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.25 07:30 Telezakupy 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Witaj, Franklin; film anim.prod.kanadyjskiej 09:05 Jedyneczka 09:40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 09:45 Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; odc.95/120 Carol Channing; serial prod. USA 10:10 Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; odc.96/120 Diana Ross; serial prod. USA 10:35 Telezakupy 10:55 Historia i Cywilizacja Bizancjum; odc.3/6; serial dok.prod.greckiej 11:25 Historia i Cywilizacja Bizancjum; odc.4/6; serial dok.prod.greckiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Czas relaksu 12:40 Plebania; odc.146; serial TVP; powt. 13:05 Plebania; odc.147; serial TVP; powt. 13:35 Telezakupy 13:50 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 14:35 Robinsonowie 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Studio sport; Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Salt Lake 2002 - relacja 16:15 Moda na sukces; odc.1563; serial prod.USA 16:40 Teleexpress 17:00 Plebania; odc.148; serial TVP 17:30 Studio sport; Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Salt Lake 2002 - transmisja; Curling M.,Slalom Gigant K. 18:05 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa 18:45 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:15 Wieczorynka; Mały Pingwin Pik-Pok; odc.26 Szkoła w Igloo 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Jak kochają czarownice; Witch Way Love; 1997 film fab.prod.francuskiej; reż: Rene Manzor; wyk: Vanessa Paradis,Jeanne Moreau 22:00 Na żywo; widowisko publicystyczne 22:35 Monitor - Wiadomości 23:00 Sportowy flesz 23:05 Adrenalina; Adrenalin:Fear for Rush; 1996 film fab.prod.USA/tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Albert Pyun; wyk: Christopher Lambert,Natasha Henstridge 00:20 Studio sport; Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Salt Lake 2002 - transmisja; Hokej -półfinał,łyżwiarstwo-gala mistrzów. 05:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Felicity; odc.25; serial prod.USA stereo; powt. 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 W labiryncie; odc.81/120 Upadek; telenowela TVP 09:00 Fatalny rewolwer; odc.15 Hipnotyzer; serial prod.USA 09:45 Podróż znikąd; Miles From Nowhere; 1991 film obyczajowy prod. USA; reż: Buzz Kulik; wyk: Rick Schroder, James Farentino, Shawn Phelan 11:20 Studio sport; Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Salt Lake 2002 - relacje; łyżwy fig.,hokej-finał K. 13:00 Panorama 13:10 J.A.G Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze; odc.5; serial prod.USA stereo 14:00 Opowieści według Enid Blyton; odc.31-Przygoda morska cz.2; serial prod.angielskiej 14:25 To twoja droga; Karolina 14:55 Felicity; odc.33; serial prod.USA stereo 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Przygody psa Cywila; odc.4 Poślizg; serial TVP 16:55 07 zgłoś się; odc.4/20 300 tys.w nowych banknotach; serial TVP 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Czterej pancerni i pies; odc.20/21 Brama; serial TVP /emisja z teletekstem/ 19:55 Studio sport; Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Salt Lake 2002 - transmisje; Hokej-półfinał,slalom gigant - K.,łyżwy szybkie -10km 21:30 Panorama; w przerwie 22:10 Panorama; /około/ 22:25 Sport-telegram 22:31 Prognoza pogody 22:35 Wieczór z Jagielskim; R.Dancewicz,D.Stalińska; widowisko zgodą rodzicówstereo 23:25 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 00:00 Podrywacz; How to be a Player; 1997 film fab.prod.USA stereo; reż: Lionel C.Martin; wyk: Bill Bellamy,Natalie Desselle 01:30 W rytmie rock and rolla; Roadie; 1980 komedia prod.USA zgodą rodziców; reż: Alan Rudolph; wyk: Meat Loaf,Kaki Hunter,Art Carney 03:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Pokemon (148) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 07.25 Młody Herkules (14) - serial fantastyczny, USA 07.50 Legendy kung-fu (72) - serial sensacyjny, USA 08.40 Ally McBeal (19) - serial komediowy, USA 09.30 Cud miłości (208) - telenowela, Peru 10.25 Amor latino (27) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.15 Z głową w chmurach (11) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 12,15 Samo życie (6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.55 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 13.45 Disco Relax 14.45 Kocham Klarę (12): Seans - serial komediowy, Poiska 15.20 Pokemon (149) - serial anim. 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Wysoka fala (23) - serial przyg. 17.00 Młody Herkules (15) - serial fantastyczny, USA 17.30 Cud miłości (209) - telenowela, Peru 18.30 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Amor latino (28) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20.55 CZARNE PERŁY - komedia, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.40 Era biznesu 22.45 Biznes tydzień 23.15 CHORA MIŁOŚĆ - horror, USA 1996 00.55 Playboy: Zatoka Namiętności (24) - magazyn erotyczny 01.25 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 06.00 Miłość i przeznaczenie (68/75) - telenowela, Meksyk 06.40 Telesklep 07.10 Cena miłości (84/95) - telenowela, Meksyk 07.50 Maska (5/54) - serial anim. 08.15 Oliver Twist (11/52) - serial animowany 08.40 Omer (21/26) - serial anim. 09.05 Świat Bobby'ego (18) - serial animowany 09.30 Tele Gra - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.35 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 13.35 Omer (21/26) - serial anim. 14.00 Oliver Twist (11/52) - serial animowany 14.25 Beverly Hills 90210 (119) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej (powt.) 16.00 TVN Fakty i Pogoda 16.15 Brzydula (23/169) - telenowela, Kolumbia 17.10 Wiosenna namiętność (35/80) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 SUPER KINO: KRYPTONIM "NINA" - film sensacyjny, USA 22.15 PORYWACZE CIAŁ - film SF, USA 1993 00.00 Melrose Place (37) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 00.55 W KRĘGU PODEJRZEŃ - film sensacyjny, USA 02.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Gdańsk 07.00 Babar - serial 07.30 Świat króliczka Piotrusia i jego przyjaciół - serial 08.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.20 Panorama 08.35 Więzy krwi - serial 09.25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - magazyn 09.30 Zawód weterynarz - telenowela dok. 10.00 Dziewczęta z Placu Hiszpańskiego - serial 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Kino w południe: Viper - serial 12.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 12.15 Świat ogrodów - serial 12.45 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 13.10 Niezwykły przyjaciel - serial 13.35 Kino familijne: Szkoła mistrzów - serial 14.05 Klan - telenowela 15.00 Kino familijne: Cyrkowcy - serial 15.25 Studio Trójki 15.40 Magazyn olsztyński 16.00 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny (powt.) 16.30 Kino familijne: Przyjaciele zwierząt - serial 17.15 Gość Trójki 17.25 Z wędką - magazyn wędkarski (powt.) 17.35 Magazyn elbląski 17.50 Panorama - flesz, Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Panorama 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Brulion kulturalny - magazyn 19.00 Rozterki Alberta - komedia obycz., USA 21.00 Zupełnie niewiarygodne - serial 21.30 Panorama 21.45 Panorama morza - mag. 22.00 I rozpadł się raj... - dramat kryminalny, Argentyna 00.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.30 Rozmowa dnia 07.45 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Kawa czy herbata? 08.45 Złotopolscy - telenowela, Pol. 09.10 Mistrzowie: Prof. dr hab. Marcin Kula 09.35 Z lamusa techniki: Sztuka odlewnicza - program edukacyjny 09.50 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki - program publicystyczny (powt.) 10.35 Budzik - program dla dzieci 11.05 Delfi - serial animowany 11.30 Złotopolscy (361): Szybkobiegacz - telenowela, Polska 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Ja, Komediant (1): Z Podhajec na Mont Blanc - film dok. 13.15 Przeprowadzki (8): Stemway ordynata - serial obyczajowy, Pol. 14.05 Dary i ludzie: Niepodległość utracona i odzyskana - film dok. 14.20 Normalsi - talk show 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Mistrzowie: Prof. dr hab. Marcin Kula 15.40 Z lamusa techniki: Sztuka odlewnicza - program edukacyjny 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Rozmowa dnia (powt.) 17.30 Hity satelity 17.45 Nie tylko o... 18.00 Delfi (8/13): Niebezpieczny lodowiec - serial animowany 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Złotopolscy (361): Szybkobiegacz - telenowela, Polska 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek: Motorek - serial animowany, Pol. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Wieści polonijne 20.15 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 20.35 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 20.55 Natan Gross - tango - film dokumentalny Jerzego Ridana 21.30 PRZEPROWADZKI (8): Steinway ordynata - serial obyczajowy, Pol. 22.25 Normalsi - talk show (powt.) 23.00 Porozmawiajmy - program publicystyczny 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.20 Sportowy flesz 00.25 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 00.40 Od przedszkola do Opola - program muzyczny dla dzieci 01.20 Miś Uszatek: Motorek - serial animowany, Polska 01.30 Wiadomości, Sportowy flesz 02.00 Powtórzenia TV 4 06.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Hoboczaki (91) - serial anim. 08.20 Alvaro (75) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 09.20 Chciwość, czyli żądza pieniądza - teleturniej 10.20 Gliniarz z dżungli (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.20 Miasteczko Evening Shade (4) - serial komediowy, USA 11.50 Dharma i Greg (2) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.15 Obieżyświat Dr Witt - program podróżniczy 13.45 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muz. 14.20 Hoboczaki (92) - serial anim. 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 15.35 M. A. S. H. (71) - serial kom. 16.00 Alvaro (76) - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Oni, ona i pizzeria 4 (16) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT 2001 - pr. public. 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Chciwość, czyli żądza pieniądza - teleturniej 19.00 Ten drugi (9) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 20.00 ANIOŁ STRÓŻ - komedia romantyczna, Kanada/Nowa Zelandia/USA 21.50 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 22.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 22.15 Kameleon (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.15 O czym mówią gwiazdy (33) - serial dokumentalny 00.15 AUTOMOBILIZM: MISTRZOSTWA ŚWIATA W RAJDACH SAMOCHODOWYCH - RAJD SZWECJI 01.15 X Laski - program erotyczny 01.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.35 Strefa P - program muzyczny 03.10 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.40 Teledyski 07.10 Teleshopping 07.40 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Kangoo, SOS Croco, Magiczni wojownicy - filmy animowane 09.35 Conan - serial 10.20 W obcym mieście - serial 10.45 Ukryte miasto - serial przygodowy, Wlk. Bryt./RPA 11.10 Maria Emilia - telenowela 12.00 Izabella - telenowela, Peru 12.45 Teleshopping 14.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela, Meksyk 15.05 W obcym mieście - serial komediowy, USA 15.30 Ukryte miasto - serial przygodowy, Wlk. Bryt./RPA 16.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kangoo, SOS Croco, Magiczni wojownicy, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 18.00 Conan (17) - serial SF, Niemcy/USA 18.50 Władca zwierząt (39) - serial 19.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 6 - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Gwiezdne złoto - film SF, USA 21.35 Ofiara gniewu - film obyczajowy, USA 23.15 Władca zwierząt (39) - serial 00.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 6 - serial 00.20 Gwiezdne złoto - film SF, USA 01.50 Ofiara gniewu - film obyczajowy, USA TV Puls 7.35 Telesklep 8.55 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 9.20 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 9.45 Było sobie życie - serial anim. 10.15 Domek na prerii - serial 11.10 Dotyk anioła - serial 12.00 Wizyta w domu Bończaków 12.20 M Kwadrat - talk show 12.50 Telesklep 13.55 Remington Steele - serial 14.45 Cudowne lata - serial 15.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 16.05 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 16.35 Było sobie życie - serial anim. 17.05 Domek na prerii - serial 18.00 Cudowne lata - serial 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła - serial 19.45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Steve Martin - poważnie zabawny - film dok. 21.25 Pogotowie lotnicze - serial 22.15 Wizyta w domu Bończaków 22.45 Wydarzenia 22.55 Zmień kapelusz - komedia, USA (1988) 0.45 Steve Martin - poważnie zabawny - film dok. 1.40 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu - capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Generation O! - serial anim. 8.25 Czas Greenwich - film obycz. ang. (1999) 10.20 Wrony - film psych. pol. (1994) 11.25 Deser 11.30 Austin Powers - szpieg, który nie umiera nigdy - komedia USA (1999) 13.05 Kulisy "Pustynnej Burzy" - film dok. 14.10 Tube Tales - film obycz. ang. (1999) 15.35 Topaz - film krym. USA (1969), wyk. Frederick Staffoki, Dany Robin 17.55 Spin City - serial 18.20 Jordan w akcji - serial 19.05 Aktualności muzyczne 19.35 Generation O! - serial anim. 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu - capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Niebo czy ziemia - komedia USA (2000) 22.35 Pitch black - film SF USA-austral. (2000) 0.20 Obsesja - horror 1.50 Deser 2.10 Bejsbolo - kosz - komedia USA (1998) 3.50 Miłość, szacunek i posłuszeństwo - komedia sens. ang. (2000) 5.25 Deser 5.30 Ame Agaru - film obycz. jap. (1999) (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Wielki niedźwiedź - film famil. USA 8.15 Samolot dziadka - film famil. USA 9.40 Komedia niewinności - dramat franc. 11.20 Namiętność księżniczki Zofii (1) - film obycz. niem. 12.55 Namiętność księżniczki Zofii (2) - film obycz. niem. 14.25 Porywacz serca - komedia franc. 16.00 10 najbardziej ryzykownych zawodów - film dok. 16.50 Pod niebem Henrietty - film przyg. USA 18.40 Wielki niedźwiedź - film famil. USA 20.30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 21.00 Lordowie mafii - film dok. 22.00 Śmiertelny kompromis - thriller wł. 23.35 Art of War - Zasady walki - film akcji USA 1.30 Partnerzy - komedia USA 3.00 Milicja - film akcji USA 4.30 Pod niebem Henrietty - film przyg. USA Reality TV 06.00 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 06.25 Na własne oczy... (I Witness) (30 min.). 06.55 Królewski szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 07.20 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency With Alex Paen) (25 min.) 07.45 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 08.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 08.35 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 09.00 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 09.25 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (50 min.). 09.50 Wyzwania losu (I Dare You) (25 min.). 10.40 Katastrofy (Disaster) (20 min.). 11.05 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.). 11.30 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 11.55 Na własne oczy... (I Witness) (30 min.). 12.25 Królewski szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 12.50 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency With Alex Paen) (25 min.) 13.15 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 13.40 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 14.05 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 14.30 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.55 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.). 15.20 Wyzwania losu (I Dare You) (50 min.). 16.10 Katastrofy (Disaster) (25 min.). 16.35 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.). 17.00 Przyłapani (The Clampers) (35 min.) 17.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 18.00 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.) 18.25 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 18.50 Poszukiwania supermodelki (Search For A Supermodel) (25 min.). 19.15 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 19.40 Zespół urazowy (Trauma Team) (25 min.). 20.05 Fabryka snów (Dream Factory) (25 min.). 20.30 Dzisiejsze czasy (Modern Times) (55 min.). 21.25 Australia w plecaku (Backpacking Australia) (25 min.). 21.50 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 22.15 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency With Alex Paen) (30 min.) 22.45 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (30 min.). 23.15 Przyłapani (The Clampers) (25 min.) 23.50 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 24.15 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.) 24.40 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 01.05 Poszukiwania supermodelki (Search For A Supermodel) (25 min.). 01.30 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 01.55 Zespół urazowy (Trauma Team) (25 min.). 02.20 Fabryka snów (Dream Factory) (25 min.). 02.45 Dzisiejsze czasy (Modern Times) (55 min.). 03.40 Australia w plecaku (Backpacking Australia) (25 min.). 04.05 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 04.30 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency With Alex Paen) (30 min.) 05.00 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (30 min.). WTK 08.00 Muzyka z WTK 08.30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 08.45 Puls sportu 09.00 Muzyka z WTK 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Luksor - film dokumentalny 11.30 Temat dla prezydenta 12.10 Policjanci - magazyn policyjny 12.25 Z planu filmowego 12.45 Muzyka z WTK 14.00 Wyprawy kulinarne - magazyn 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Poznańskie rozmowy - program publicystyczny 15.30 Gawędy starego żołnierza - film dokumentalny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.15 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 17.30 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17.50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Bajki 18.10 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny (wydanie główne) 19.05 Scena - magazyn kulturalny 19.25 Nie ma jak Pozna˝ - program publicystyczny 19.45 Puls sportu 20.00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Na pełnym morzu (16) - serial obyczajowy prod. szwedzkiej, 1992 21.30 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Puls sportu 23.00 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.20 Scena - magazyn kulturalny 23.40 Nie ma jak Pozna˝ - program publicystyczny 00.00 Muzyka z WTK 01.30 Zakończenie programu